1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system having a plurality of gaming machines linked by a network and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there exists a gaming system having a plurality of gaming machines linked by network as disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,553, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,275, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,484, US 2003/0236110-A1, US 2005/0079911-A1, US 2005/0119044-A1, US 2006/0205468-A1, US 2005/0187014-A1, US 2006/0287043-A1, US 2006/0073897-A1, US 2007/0087824-A1, US 2007/0167217-A1. In this kind of a gaming system, a game medium inserted into each gaming machine is pooled in one place and the pooled game media are paid out to the gaming machine having won a progressive jackpot.
A player playing a game in the aforementioned gaming system is playing the game for the sake of acquiring pooled game media. However, in the gaming systems as described above, payout of pooled game media is conducted to a gaming machine, for example, determined through a lottery, so that the method itself for paying out the pooled game media and the like are monotonous and lack an interesting aspect. Therefore, there has been a problem that the player easily gets tired of the game.
The present invention was made in view of the aforementioned problem and an object thereof is to provide a gaming system that the player hardly gets tired of the game and a control method thereof.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,553, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,275, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,484, US 2003/0236110-A1, US 2005/0079911-A1, US 2005/0119044-A1, US 2006/0205468-A1, US 2005/0187014-A1, US 2006/0287043-A1, US 2006/0073897-A1, US 2007/0087824-A1, US 2007/0167217-A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.